Gravel packing is a process used in the downhole industry to fill an annulus with gravel. Gravel packed by such a process is permeable to fluid while providing support to walls of a wellbore in an earth formation, for example. The support prevents erosion and other damage to the formation walls that could result if the gravel support were not present. Recent developments replace the gravel pack with permeable space conforming materials that can expand to fill an annulus after being deployed therein. Such materials, as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,828,055 granted to Willauer et al. on Nov. 9, 2010, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,049,591 to Kaisha on Sep. 17, 1991 and methods as described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,644,773 to Richard on Jan. 12, 2010, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference, require compaction or compression prior to being deployed. Methods and systems for compacting such materials are well received in the art.